


Wish Granted

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Serperior and Grotle TF oneshot.





	Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marreromi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marreromi).



__

_"Hey Miguel, you won't believe what I've found."_  
  
Those words still creep into my mind to this very day.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You think that's enough screwing around on Pixelmon for one day?" I ask into my headset.  
  
"Yeah," a voice comes back like a boomerang.  
  
"Alright. Guess we'll meet up tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, see you then." I exit out of Skype, then off the server.  
  
"Now, what do I do?" I wonder.  
  
Just then, a notification beeps on my computer. It was my virus tracker.  
  
"Threat detected: http: //pokemonrl.com | Would you like to remove? Y/N" That's weird. I don't remember downloading _anything_ for the past couple of days. Why bring it up now? And what did that "rl" stand for? I pressed "Yes."  
  
Eventually, I heard another notification. "Threat detected: http: //pokemonrl.com | Would you like to remove? Y/N" I pressed yes again.  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird..." I say. I start remembering back to when I had made my second story, where something similar to this had happened.  
  
It stopped. For awhile.  
  
Then it popped back up again. And it was not happy that I didn't accept. And it brought some friends.  
  
"Threat detected: http: //pokemonrl.com | Would you like to remove? Y/N" "Threat detected: http: //pokemonrl.com | Would you like to remove? Y/N" "Threat detected: http: //pokemonrl.com | Would you like to remove? Y/N," and so on, and so on. After the fourth one, I was beginning to worry. A lot. So I dialed him.  
  
"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, man, how's it going?"  
  
"Not good Miguel, not good. I seem to be getting a virus that won't shut up. I might not be able to play if this thing keeps up." I kept on talking to him, heeding his advice as I close each and every sub-box I could find. Eventually, I got the last one.  
  
"Threat detected: http: //pokemonrl.com | Would you like to remove? N/N"  
  
"...Hey Miguel, you won't believe what I've found."  
  
"What do you find?" Miguel asks in response.  
  
As I click the second "No," it pops up saying: "Thank you!"  
  
"...It seems as though," I answer, "...That the virus as bested me."  
  
"Okay, and you won't believe what _I've_ found."  
  
"What?" I ask, curious.  
  
Miguel then proceeds to yell, "A GIANT RING LEVITATING UPWARD THAT MAKES MY LEGS DISAPPEAR IN THE PROCESS!"  
  
"What?!" I yell in response. Suddenly, I get a tingly feeling. I look down and see a great, big, circular golden ring starting up from the tippy toes for my feet, and slowly making its way up to my body. Soon, I can't see my feet.  
  
"H-help!" I yell.  
  
"I would if I could!" Miguel replies to me.  
  
"Not you, dip-wad!" I say to him.  
  
Eventually, the ring wins. As our now floating heads say our last good-byes, the rings overpass our heads, and disappears alongside us, not leaving a single trace. Except for the phone on the floor I had dropped.  
  
\-->  
  
I woke up in a strange forest. Vines were hung on large-trunked trees that had leaves the hybrid of a palm and a willow tree. Nobody else was here. The only reason I could tell the difference between this and a swamp was that there were no ponds, no mud, and no fog. I found a lake, after wandering around enough, sure, but I don't think that qualifies as being creepy enough to make this forest a swamp.  
  
"Hello?" I ask, "Anybody?"  
  
Nothing. Where's Miguel?  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miguel was wandering around, lost in the forest.  
  
"H-hello?" he manages through his gritted teeth. Suddenly, it had gotten colder. He wonders why.  
  
He had originally side-tracked off the main course when he spotted a gleaming object in the distance, appearing to be its own little Sun. As he made way over to it, leaves crackled underneath his feet, and some twigs fell behind. But Miguel didn't care about that.  
  
Miguel was now only interested in what lies in front of him. He finally made it. As he entered, he saw a bright, almost neon-yellow sunflower in the midst of a tree-less circle, moonlight seeping through the non-existent leaves.  
  
Miguel blinks back into reality from staring at the flower and now looks up, hoping he can find his friend.  
  
However, after doing so, he is interrupted by...the flower?! It seems as though the flower grew a mind of its own as its stem starts wiggling and moving on its own, forcing the top of the sunflower to met face-to-face with Miguel. After Miguel sees this, the flower suddenly sprays something in his eyes.  
  
"Gah!" he replies, trying to get the stinging to stop. He eventually rubs the condensation off his eyeballs, and he sighs a sigh of relief.  
  
"Glad that's oveeer..." Miguel slurs as he looks down, and notes something. His arms won't budge. They are literally stuck to the sides of his torso. As soon as he notices that, he looks down, and sees his feet slowly merging together, then forming a leafy-green tip at the end. The new skin didn't just stop there. Oh no. It went further.  
  
As it moved its way up Miguel's legs, he felt himself being stretched like a warm piece of bubble gum, probably due to his body becoming skinnier. Surprisingly, it was painless, in fact, it was almost pleasurable. Soon, he noticed that the green had split into different shades, a lighter one on his front side, and the rich, dark leafy green on his back. Soon, little plants even made their way home on Miguel's new tail. As Miguel was focused on his lower-half, the skin continued upward. Two golden stripes came alongside his back, ending with some fancy curves.  
  
It is apparent that Miguel now recognizes what he's becoming, as he whispers, "Thank you." The changes go onto his head, cramming his normal human head inward, leaving his nose outwards and forming a nozzle, as his eyes slit and his eyes' colors change to a semi-light red. His head is also divided into two sections, a white under-nozzle, and light green on top.  
  
But the last changes were the most extraordinary. The darker green of the two on his body seeped through some of the lighter green and ended forming an upside-down symbol. Slivers of his neck skin formed on his neck, and curled outward, forming an outwardly curved V-shape if you looked at it straight on. The outer part of this had the dark green for the exterior and the same yellow for the interior. The tips of these ended with little curls, as the final changes to the back occurred. Two more of these fragments pulled away from his body, ending in normal tips, still retaining the same interior, but with the lighter green exterior now.  
  
And so, now, Miguel was now a full-on Serperior.  
  
"This is what I wished for..." Miguel recalls.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miguel?" I call out, now lost in the woods, looking for him.  
  
"Blast it, I made a full circle again..." I say, catching on that I was only rounding the carved tree for the third time.  
  
Trying to reassure myself, I say as I sit down, "It's useless, might as well wait 'til sunrise to find him."  
  
But as I lied down and closed my eyes, I felt a light hit my eye. I woke up, and found an object shining in the distance. ' _Could that be him?_ ' I wonder while getting up and mooching on over.  
  
"Hey!" I yell to the light. Eventually, I got to it. It revealed itself to be a very large gem, probably an emerald because of its shade of green. "What this doing here?" I mutter in between breaths as I heave it up.  
  
Soon, it begins to glow in my hands. "What?" I exclaim, surprised. I drop it, and it shatters on the ground. However, that's the least of my worries.  
  
I feel something sprawling off my back I feel it behind my T-shirt, and start touching them with my hands. I hear them rustling like...leaves? "Huh?" I ask the air around me. Eventually, I hear a "RI-IP!" and look wildly around me, before looking upon my back and seeing two giant green bushes there.  
  
"What?!" I yell in surprise. Suddenly, I get the urge to lay on the ground. I resist, but not for long. My body starts wobbling, and I pull my leg out from under me, causing me to fall face-first onto the ground. Then, I felt a bump on my back. I lay my hand on there, and feel three distinctly parallel lines, the middle on notably larger than the side ones. Soon, I feel the back of my chest starts to expand. It didn't hurt, though.  
  
I looked over and saw a rim being made around a new, tainted yellow shell I was making. Soon, I hear another "RIP!" I look down, and see my pants on the ground. I worry, until I start getting a weird feeling. I look behind me, and see a short, stubby tail, the flexible shell growing onto that, too. Soon, I see my socks and shoes falling off as my feet and hands suddenly widen and round, thus making me a four-legged animal.  
  
"You know, after the initial shock is over, I guess it's cool to be a Grotle," I say, reassuring myself that everything will be fine. But that doesn't stop the changes. My toes and fingers merge together until they make three tiny white claws, and the same yellow from the shell covers the tops of my legs (both hands and feet of my human self) snugly like latex gloves. As the changes continue to my face, enlarging my eyes, shrinking my nose, forming a muzzle, and growing _the same_ yellow spike from my cheeks.  
  
The last change that had to be done was my under-body. A lighter, but not really, a shade of green compared to the leaves, flowed throughout my body as light goes through an air mass. I think the transformation's over, at the very least for now. Let's hope that MC doesn't happen in this universe.  
  
I then hear a rattling in the bushes.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I turn around, battle-hungry and -ready, only to...f-find another Pokemon?!  
  
"Hey, heyheyhey," he says, "It's me, Miguel."  
  
"Oh, it's you?" I exclaim before gasping, "Thank God. What happened?"  
  
"I- I dunno," he says, "All that I know is I was turned into a Serperior, that's it."  
  
"That's it?" I ask.  
  
"Well..." Miguel begins, "I actually might know why all this happened..."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Just- please don't get mad at me when I tell you it."  
  
"Alright alright, I won't get mad, just tell what's going on."  
  
"Well, after you logged out of Skype today, I-I saw that there was a meteor shower. And so I decided to make a wish."  
  
"Uh-huh," I say, motioning for him to keep going.  
  
"And uh, well, I just sorta...thought that we didn't hang out as much."  
  
"So you wished that we could be together more?"  
  
"..."  
  
I lean in closer to him. "Did you?" I ask him.  
  
"Yeah, I did," he responds.  
  
"...Well, I mean, if you wanted to be with me more, why didn't you say so?" I exclaimed.  
  
"R-really?! You're not mad at me?" he asks me in disbelief.  
  
"Well," I start, "kinda hurt that you don't, you-know...but hey, you're wanting me, so you're having me! So what's the point of having a grumpy ol' me?" I ask.  
  
"I knew I could count of you," he says, extending out his erm- _tail_ and padding me on my _neck_? God, I'm gonna have to get used to this. However, I wasn't thinking that for long.  
  
Soon, we hear almost like a ripping sound burst out our eardrums, almost, as we look to both of our sides and find a literal tear in time and space. Like, seriously, there was a 3D voxel of a tear, which had all the contents of a dark-purple-and-royal-blue portal inside the tear.  
  
I looked at Miguel and asked, "Should we?" Miguel said nothing as he slithered (Another thing I'll have to remind myself) into the wormhole, and vanished into it.  
  
"Wait up!" I yell before charging wildly into the portal.  
  
Soon, after a blinding flash of white dissipates, I stop focusing on the ground and see hands. Human hands. Despite getting used to having legs as hands very quickly, my normal human hands. I look up, and see the portal, right smack dab in the middle of my room. Soon, Miguel comes out of the wormhole.  
  
"Oh no, a wild Miguel appears!" I sarcastically dramatize.  
  
"O' hardy har-har, har," Miguel pretends to laugh.  
  
"So..." I say, "...Were you transported here first?"  
  
"Oh no," he answers, "I was transported over to my place first, then I figured out that since you weren't with me, you probably had to be in your room. Seems as though I was right?"  
  
"Yeah, this is my room. But- how did you get here without almost throwing up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's not as bad as the first."  
  
"...So," I break the silence.  
  
"I uh, guess we can now see each other more?" I ask with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah. Don't be surprised if you find me there often," Miguel says, "I guess it's good both of our parents don't care enough to check our rooms anymore, 'eh?"  
  
"'Eh," I answer, watching Miguel step back into the portal.  
  
"Adios," he says staring and smiling at me, saluting me with two fingers on the way out.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I slept well that night, knowing that now a part of my wish came true, too. And, of course, that I would be able to see Miguel. And I'd also be able to be a Pokemon, that's also pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> \--> = Time-skip  
> D-d-double TF?! That's right, baby. You're getting TWO, count 'em, TWO TFs in one story!  
> And yes, I know I really didn't touch on the description of the characters, that's supposed to represent the mystery of the Internet. ;P You never know what they could look like, so why bother trying to make something that isn't actually it?  
> Anyways, ~GamerStories!


End file.
